Past To Future
by Narnian Nights
Summary: Jadis scences a threat, the Pevensies lives are going amiss, what connection does the two have.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginninng Of Bad Times

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Past To Present

Chapter 1. The Begginning of Bad Times

"Your majesty, whatever is the matter?" a minion hag asked Jadis.

"I don't know, I feel as though a threat is on the horizon." Jadis replied.

"How do you mean?" the hag asked.

"You ask to many questions, though, if I can find the threat, is there a way you can get rid of it?" Jadis asked.

"We can do our best." the hag said bowing low.

"Hmm, just make sure your best is good enough." Jadis replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mummy, mummy, where's Peter?" Edmund cried anxiously looking around for his older brother.

"I saw him go into his room" their mother replied. He smiled sneakily.

"I heard what you did?" Peter said walking out of the room, leaning against the wall, giving the five year old a guilty stare. Edmund looked at the ground.

"Sorry, I was gonna find you so I could give up, plus I need help finding Lucy. I already found Susan, she wasn't hard, but Lucy, she's three! She can fit into smaller places." the overly anxious five year old replied. The older boy shook his head and huffed.

"Alright, come on." he replied "Lu come on out!" Peter yelled as they searched through the house. By now everyone was looking for her, getting extremely nervous that something had gone terribly wrong. Eventually Lucy came out crying her eyes out. She made it to Peter first who picked her up. She burried her head into his shoulder, and sobbed harder.

"Lu!" Edmund exclaimed when he saw her, gathering everyone else's attention. Through everyone's best attempts they could never get what happened out of the hysterical three year old. It was almost as if she were traumatized by something, but what they didn't know, was that what really happened was worse than they could ever imagine and would never leave the little girl's mind no matter how much she wanted to forget.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok, tell me what you think. And bit of a cliffhanger huh? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Comatose

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Ok, I know the chapter title stinks, but you'll see why it's title that in a while, plus I couldn't think of a better name. :)**

Past To Future

Chapter 2. Comatose

"Queen Jadis! Queen Jadis! We found something that you may want to know about!" a messanger cried running up as fast as he could.

"Well, what is it?" Jadis asked.

"A portal, to another world! It has many humans! In fact from what we can see, it is all that is there." the hag said.

"Humans, as in the prophecy." Jadis asked temper rousing up.

"Yes. We were wondering if you wish to see that world, though we're not sure how you'll appear to them, for there is no magic there." the hag said.

"None!" Jadis said anger once again flarring up.

"Well, we believe you may be able to be there, and use YOUR magic, but we don't think you'll be visible to the humans." the messanger replied.

"I see. Are there any other things I should know about." Jadis asked.

"We also think that you can inhabit the humans body's, or at least, one of the hags tried, and it worked." the messanger replied.

"And did it do any damage?" Jadis asked.

"The man became ill, and nearly died, but the hag exited the body before finishing him off, but he will suffer for a long time. And there was one girl, but she was very strong somehow, and she survived, with not a scratch, though... she was terribly upset." the messanger replied.

"Wonderful." Jadis said smiling evily. The messanger led her to the place the portal had been brought up.

"What's this?" Jadis asked.

"I'm not sure. It wasn't there before." the messanger replied.

"Are you sure." Jadis asked.

"Yes your majesty." the messanger replied. Jadis looked closer and saw four children. Two in paticular stood out, a three year old and an eight year old. There was a five year old, and a seven year old as well, but they didn't seem like much for some reason.

"Take care of the youngest and the oldest of those four. I want them dead! At any cost! Right now!" Jadis screamed.

"Yes your majesty. What about the other two?" Jadis asked.

"Hmmm." she mumbled when her favorite minion Ginnarbrik walked in to see if he could be of service, since he had nothing to do. She glanced at him and then at the older girl.

"Haunt her dreams, but nothing more. I'm sure the trauma of loosing her older brother, and youngest sister will be enough to destroy her in itself." Jadis replied.

"And the other boy." the messanger asked.

"Hmmm, no not him, I feel as if he'll be worth something to me someday." Jadis replied. The servent ran off to gather three of the evilest hags.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mum, how do you want the table set?" Peter asked, who was helping their mother set the dinner table.

"It doesn't matter tonight." she replied.

He nodded his head. Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were cleaning up for supper, and their dad had run to the store for a moment and would be back any moment. A few minutes later the front door opened and their dad walked in. He set the bag on the counter, and began to walk out. Peter was still setting the table. Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie heard a THUD and CRASH and when they turned around their oldest son was unconcious on the floor.

"PETER!" Mrs. Pevensie screamed running to her son. Then Lucy walked in the room and gave screamed at the sight of her unconcious older brother. This scared Susan and Edmund who weren't far behind and they had nearly the same reaction as their younger sister.

"Daddy daddy, what do we do?" Susan said fear deep in her eyes.

"Get him to the hospital now!" he said quickly. He ran over and picked up his son, while Mrs. Pevensie turned off all the lights and stove and they sped off to the hospital as fast as they could.


	3. Chapter 3 Another Infected

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: I know the last chapter was so short I thought "What the heck, I'll put up the next chapter!" Plus I had some time on my hands, so here it is! Enjoy!**

Past To Future 

Chapter 3. Infecting Another

"Report" Jadis said simply to the hag that had just walked into the room.

"The boy is infected now, but the girl is somehow harder." the hag replied.

"Well hurry, and is the hag going to stay in his body." she asked.

"Yes your majesty, the hag must stay or else it won't work." the hag replied.

"Well then, hurry off and get the girl infected." Jadis replied.

"Yes your majesty, right away." the hag said quickly before rushing off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mummy, what's wrong with him?" Susan asked, asking the question all three of the conscious Pevensie siblings were wondering.

"Well, he's in a comma." their mother replied.

"A what?" Edmund asked confused.

"A comma. It's hard to explain. But you could say that his body is fighting against him." she replied.

"Oh" Edmund said still not fully understanding. Lucy was sitting on the edge of the bed holding Peter's hand in her tiny one. Then the doctor walked in.

"May I speak to you two privately." he asked.

"Come on Luce." Edmund said walking over to her and helping her off the bed.

"Can I stay mummy?" Susan asked desperately.

"Well, your the next eldest so I suppose." she replied.

Edmund walked Lucy over to a chair in the corner of the room, and with work on both sides she was sitting on his lap, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure how to say this, but, your son, and brother, doesn't have much of a chance at life." the doctor said sadly.

Susan gripped her father around the waist. "Is there any chance?" Mr. Pevensie asked.

"No. It would take a miracle." the doctor replied. Susan started crying silently when Edmund screamed. Everyone's attention turned to him and he was crying.

"What's wrong Ed?" Susan asked.

"Lucy! She won't wake up!" he cried. Susan rushed over, and no matter what they did nothing would wake her up. Even when the doctor tried.

"Well, what better place for THIS to happen huh?" Susan asked.

So since Lucy and Peter were brother and sister, and their parents would want to be there at all times, they put Lucy in Peter's room, and it was determined it was also a comma. But how either of them went into it was a mystery.


	4. Chapter 4 Fighting For Life

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Past To Future

Chapter 4. Fighting For Life

"We infected the girl. And as for the older girl, since it's her dreams, we have to wait." a hag said.

"Well, she's not as desperate a situation as the other two." Jadis replied.

"And you don't wish for anything to happen to the younger boy, correct?" the hag asked.

"Yes. I see he is close to the two, and one so young that should be enough to destroy him." Jadis replied.

"But the girl is putting up a mental fight. She's strong for a three year old." the hag said.

"Well, don't let her make it through!" Jadis yelled.

"Trust me, your majesty, the hag that infected her is doing it's best to destroy her." the hag replied.

"And the boy?" she asked.

"He's not fighting, and he's detieriorating quickly. It won't be long, for him at least. And I believe the older girl is asleep now." the hag replied.

"Well good, see to it and leave me in peace." Jadis said. The hag bowed and left, leaving Jadis feeling very nervous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was asleep except for one very worried five year old. He was sitting on the floor trying to make himself tired so he could go get on the cot with his sister who had went to bed early. She was tossing and turning and looked as though nightmares were haunting her. He got up and walked over to Peter's bed and climbed up on the edge. He picked up his brothers hand to hold it.

"Come on Peter, please wake up. Please. I need you to much. Susan needs you to much. She's not ready to be the eldest sibling. The adults don't think I heard what they said but I did, they don't think you'll live, they say you can't hear me, but I know you can. Please wake up Peter." Edmund said looking longingly at his older brothers face, hoping for anything. A smile, a twitch, even a frown would be welcome by this point. But nothing happened. He hopped down off the bed and walked over to his little sister's bed. He climbed up there. He looked at her small little hand.

"How could this happen to YOU? Your just a baby." he said. He was very smart for his age, and understood things others couldn't, even the adults sometimes. "Lucy, wake up. Please." he said. He layed down beside her, wrapped himself around her, and, not meaning to, fell asleep. Meanwhile...

_"What have you done?" a 14 year old Susan Pevensie asked a 15 year old Peter Pevensie who was holding a soaking wet coat. He looked up at her tears in his eyes. "LUCY!" Susan screamed. "LUCY!" she screamed again. Both Peter and Susan felt as though they could cry for years..._

_"Edmund!" Susan yelled seeing a gruff looking dwarf coming toward him with an axe in hand. She shot him with her bow and ran the rest of the way to her little brother. She pulled off his helment as Lucy pulled out her cordial. She poured in a drop and the wait began. Then he stopped breathing..._

_"Mum used to wear dresses like this before the war." Susan stated starring at the river, thinking back to older times. _

_"Then we should bring her one back! A whole trunkfull!" Lucy said excitedly. _

_"If we ever get back" Susan said crushing her little sisters spirit. Then she noticed it. "I'm sorry I'm like that. We used to have fun, didn't we?" she asked. _

_"Yes... before you got _boring_." Lucy said chuckling. _

_"Oh really?" Susan asked a mischievous grin spreading across her face. Lucy giggled again in response. Susan then splashed her making Lucy squeal. Then she fought back, and a small splashing contest broke out before Susan surrendered, without saying it, and reached up for a towel. But when she pulled it down off the branch a wolf was standing there. She screamed and stepped back, then Lucy screamed and stepped back as well. _

_"Please dont run, we're tired, and we'd prfer to kill you quickly." one of the wolves said. She wasn't going to give up, and she most certainly wasn't going to let them have Lucy without a fight. Then she remembered her horn. She swatted at the wolf with the towel, and made a run for the horn. When she had blown it the wolves had Lucy backed up against the tree. _

_"LUCY CLIMB!" Susan screamed. Lucy scrambled part way up the tree, and Susan made her way around the other side and swung up into a branch. Lucy had gotten pretty high, out of harms way, but the wolves were snapping at Susan's feet. _

_"GET BACK!" someone yelled. Susan looked up and saw Peter running up pulling out his sword. He pointed it at one of the wolves. _

_"We've already been through this before, we both know you haven't got it in you." one of the wolves mocked. Susan saw one of the wolves preparing to attack. _

_"Peter, watch out!" she yelled and he pointed his sword at the other. Then Aslan came running up with an army behind him and he put a paw on one wolf. _

_"Slay your weapons, this is Peter's battle." he stated. Peter turned his attention back to the wolf. _

_"You think your a king, but your going to die LIKE A DOG!" the wolf yelled jumping at Peter, making Peter fall to the ground..._

Susan sat up quickly gasping for breath. She didn't see Edmund beside her so she lost her nerve. She looked up at Peter's bed, he was breathing. She looked at Lucy's bed, not only seeing Lucy but Edmund as well. Both of them were breathing. She let out a breath.

"That was the strangest dream." she said outloud.

"Peter looked 15, Edmund looked 12, and Lucy looked 10. And I looked and felt alot different too. And that lion. He was so beautiful." She took a glance back at her siblings and noticed Edmund was shaking. She walked over to him and put a hand to his forehead. His face was freezing. She choked for a second. Was he sick too? She felt his hands. They were freezing. It wasn't his temperature. He was just cold. She unlaced his arms from around Lucy and picked him up.

"Oh boy, your growing up." she said as his weight completely fell to her. She layed him down on the little cot, and then layed down herself. Before she knew what he was doing Edmund was huddling up against her. She smiled, then pulled the blanket up over bother of them and then pulled him closer. He was still so small even for a five year old. She cradled him close to her, and prayed the dreams didn't return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"GET OUT OF MY BODY!" Peter screamed.

"I can't do that." a creature of which he had never seen before said. "You have to fight me first." the creature said.

"How?" Peter asked. The creatures threw him a sword, drawing it's own. Peter drew the sword not knowing what else to do. What Edmund had just said brought him back to himself, and he knew he had to get this creature out of him or else he would never live. The other thing he was wondering was where had Lucy gone. He could hear, Edmund and Susan talking to him every now and again, though other people he didn't know told them he couldn't hear them, when he could. He wanted to hear Lucy's voice. Then the fight began, and somehow he was able to keep up. And he noticed one thing, he was different. He felt older. His voice sounded different, deeper. He felt taller.

But he kept up with the creature. And soon he had won. The creature dissapeared. Now he could wake up! But before he did anything else a scream reached his ears. He spun around to see Lucy in a hospital bed. The scream had come from the direction. But what he was paying attention to was her head. He didn't see her head, he saw her mind! And she had a sword through her chest. And she looked older. But all he payed attention to was the sword in his little sisters chest. And suddenly she turned into a small, innocent, defensless, three year old again. He knew he had to get to her but how? He closed his eyes to think, and when he opened them he had a sword in hand and he was standing not to far from Lucy.

She was starring at him. Out of anger he started fighting the creature. Soon he had won that fight as well. He ran to Lucy as soon as the creature dissapeared. She was gasping for breath. He picked her up and pulled her into his arms, for she was after all 3 and he felt like a teenager. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Go. Wake up. I'll be fine, it's my body that's important." she manage to say. He nodded his head unable to say anything. And before he knew anything else he was laying in a hospital bed, in his eight year old body again. He heard many strange noises. It was dark in the room so it was nighttime. He looked to his left and saw his dad with his arm around his mum and Susan with her arm around Edmund. He looked to his right and saw lucy in a hospital bed and doctor's and nurses surrounding her doing things of which he didn't know, but he knew it wasn't good when he saw his dad pale, his mum, Susan, and Edmund crying.

"What's going on?" he mustered the strength to ask.

"PETER!" Susan and Edmund exclaimed running to him, climbing on the bed, and throwing their arms around him.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Lucy's heart stopped." Susan sobbed. He looked back over and they were still working trying to revive her. A few minutes later and still nothing. By now the doctor's had given up.

"I'm sorry." one said before they all left, before leaving the Pevensie's feeling very lonely even though they were all there.


	5. Chapter 5 The End And Beginning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: I was thinking I should post this before I went to be, leaving Lucy dead was just knawing away at my concious, and you not knowing what the others were thinking right after. How dare I? So here it is. I hope you like it! **

Past To Future 

Chapter 5. The End And Beginning

After a few minutes Edmund crawled off the bed and walked over to the lifeless Lucy. He turned back around.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"What?" Susan asked confused by his abrupt question.

"Why did this happen to her?" he asked. Susan shook her head. Peter shrugged.

"Well, sweety, maybe it was her time. I don't know" said Mrs. Pevensie. Susan was crying into Peter by now. Everyone was crying, except for Edmund. He was shocked. To shocked to cry even. He knew he'd cry eventually, but not now. He climbed up on Lucy's bed.

"BUT SHE WAS TO YOUNG!" he yelled.

"That wasn't our decision." his mum replied.

"Then who's decisions is it?" he asked.

"Well, I suppose it's God's decision." she replied.

"Why did he take her?" he asked "Why did you take her?" he asked looking up.

"Come on Lu. Come back to us. I know you can." he pleaded finally feeling the tears stream down his cheeks. Then a pleasent air filled the room.

"Ed." someone said.

"Yeah Su." he replied.

"I didn't say anything." Susan said.

"Then who..." but he stopped, his eyes going wide as he looked down at Lucy who's eyes were open and she was breathing.

"LUCY!" he cried gently hugging her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You kicked me out, and you died, THAT'S what happened!" Peter yelled.

"Sorry, there was nothing you could do anyway." Lucy replied.

"Nothing I could do! Nothing I could do! I could have done anything other than waking up and leaving you to die!" he yelled.

"Peter, it was in the heart IN... THE... HEART! There was nothing you could do." Lucy replied giving Peter a look as if to say, "Shut up now!".

"What are you two talking about?" Susan asked.

"Nothing" Peter replied quickly. They called the doctor's back in, and the doctor's said they didn't know what happened, other than a miracle. They were able to go home the next day. And as Peter and Lucy walked out of the room, if you asked them, they would have swore they heard purring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your majesty" a hag said walking in, quit nervously.

"Yes." Jadis said.

"The children made it through." the hag said.

"WHAT!" Jadis screamed "take me to the portal!" The hag led her there.

"And we also lost the two hags that went after them." the hag finished.

"What do you mean lost?" Jadis asked.

"They were killed your majesty. The older boy did it." the hag replied.

"Which two?" she asked.

"The two head hags." the hag said bowing it's head.

"Two of my best fighters. Wasted. Someone will pay for this." Jadis said.

"And the other girl." Jadis asked.

"We sought her future, and put in the things she fears most, loosing her siblings." the hag replied.

"Still not satisfying." Jadis replied "but I will be sure to finish all of them off someday, I will." she said starring at the youngest boy "I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What seemed like peaceful ride in her sleigh stopped abruptly. They had passed something. Ginnarbrik took off after whatever it was. She heard him talking.

"What is it now Ginnarbrik?" Jadis asked.

"Make him let me go! I didn't do anything wrong!" someone yelled.

"How dare you address the queen of Narnia?" she heard Ginnarbrik ask.

"I didn't know." the person exclaimed. This made her stand up. Not know the queen of Narnia.

"You shall know more hereafter!" Ginnarbrik snarled raising his knife.

"Wait!" Jadis said. Ginnarbrik stopped, and let the person sit up. It was indeed a person. And he looked familiar.

"What is your name, Son of Adam?" Jadis asked.

"E..Edmund." he stuttered.

"And how, Edmund, have you come to enter my dominion?" Jadis asked.

"I'm not sure, I followed my sister." he said.

"You sister. How many are you?" Jadis asked.

"Four, Lucy's the only one who's been here before. She met some faun Tum... Tumus. Peter and Susan didn't believe her, I didn't either." he said a tad quickly.

"Edmund, you look so cold, come and sit with me." she stated, not asked, gesturing to her sleigh. She turned around. And then it hit her. This was that little boy! The five year old from years ago! And Lucy must have been the younger girl, and then Peter had to be the one who survived, and Susan the girl who had the haunted dreams. And they had all seemed so close, but he was telling me everything, betraying them, without even knowing. He was also speaking about them as if they had become distant. She knew she could use that.

"I would very much like to meet your siblings, Edmund." Jadis said.

"Why? Their nothing special." he replied.

Yes they had become distant. And what about the little girl he seemed to love so dearly. After having tricked him, she sent him on his way, him thinking of promises of being king and his siblings his servants. But things would not turn out the way the witch would think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**You didn't think I could acctually kill Lucy off could you? She's my favorite character, or at a tie with Edmund anyway. And questions, comments, or concerns review! And now I'm starting to sound like food product lable! I'm just gonna stop ranting now, and let you review. **


	6. Chapter 6 Lucy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Alright, only four more chapter left, including this one. This is what the kids were thinking in various parts of LWW. I'm starting with Lucy. Who better to start with huh? Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Past To Future

Chapter 6. Lucy

"The queen! The queen of Narnia! Empress of the lone islands!" someone cried. Me and my siblings were just showing up to see strangers approaching. And there was a woman with them, an evil looking woman, who scared me deeply. But it wasn't the woman who scared me the most, it was the creatures behind her. They looked familiar and even though I probably had no reason to fear them, I did. Though I looked up at Peter, and he seemed just as terrified. He then pulled me behind him.

And then it hit me, the creatures. I barely remembered that time when I was in a comma, at only three years of age, but I did remember the creatures. And the one who had stabbed me. I did not see him from those few but then I remembered Peter had killed it. And then I remembered something else, Peter had looked older, he looked like he did now! He sounded like he did now! And the same with me! Peter and I exchanged glances both of us knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

Then the woman started walking forward, and took a long look at Edmund before turning her attention to Aslan. I watched the other creatures closely but still listened to the exchange between Aslan and Jadis. And when she said she had to have Edmund's blood, Peter stepped up, and I would have had Edmund not stopped me and cast me a sad, scolding look. Then Aslan said he wanted to talk to her alone. I made sure I stood very close to Peter.

"The hags." he mumbled never taking his eyes of them.

"The what?" Edmund asked.

"The hags." he said nodding toward them.

Edmund nodded his head. "Wait. How did you know that was what they were?" Edmund asked. Peter and I exchanged glances.

"Should we tell him?" I asked. Peter shrugged.

"What did they do to you?" Edmund asked tightening his grip on his sword hilt.

"Nothing recently. Now a few years ago is a different story." Peter replied.

"A few years ago." he said taken aback. By now Susan was listening in, along with a few Narnians, Orieus listening the most intently, out of the Narnians anyway.

"Remember when Lucy and I fell into the commas." Peter asked.

"How could I forget! I thought we had lost Lucy for sure! We had for a while." he replied, Susan just nodded her head.

"Well, the hags are the things that made us sick. I'm not sure how, but they did, and I had to fight them to live, and Lucy, well, Lucy lost her fight." Peter said.

"Figh...SHE WAS THREE! SHE COULDN'T FIGHT!" Edmund yelled. Everyone was looking now, even the evil creatures.

"I get that, but when we were fighting them, I'm guessing I was the age I am now, and Lucy was the age she is now" Peter finished getting a funny look on his face, probably because the way he worded the sentance sounded completely strange.

"BUT SHE WAS STILL TEN!" Edmund yelled. He shook his head when he heard just how ridiculous that had sounded.

"I know, and would you stop gathering everyone's attention." Peter said.

Then Susan turned pale and latched onto Edmund, her eyes filling with tears.

"OW! I'm still sore Su, let me go." he said pain showing on his face. She didn't let go. "SUSAN! LET GO! YOUR HURTING ME!" he screamed. She still didn't let go tears streaming down her face. "SUSAN! LET GO! PLEASE! YOUR HURTING ME! LET GO!" he screamed tears starting run down his cheeks. I lunged at Susan ripping her from her grip. Edmund fell over gripping his arm, and gasping in agony. Susan and I tumbled to the ground and I starred at her, mad that she had hurt Edmund so badly, for it had to hurt badly because he NEVER cried, and snapping her back to reality.

Peter had run over to Edmund who was still holding onto his arm. And when Peter lifted up the sleeve to see, he saw the red mark from where Susan had gripped, but also something else, an infected cut, that looked like it had been hit several times on top of it. I wanted to murder her! And I wasn't sure if I was refering to Jadis, the one who had given him the cut and bruise in the first place, or Susan, who had gripped onto it making it hurt worse. It took Peter to hold me back from attacking Susan. And for some reason, when I looked at Susan, I didn't see Susan, I saw Jadis, a smaller form of Jadis.

"Whow Lu! Calm down. It's not worth you killing her." Edmund said still cradling his arm.

"But, she hurt you." I said looking over at him and then back at Susan, seeing Jadis once again, trying to lunge at her.

"So. I've been through worse pain these last few days. What she did was NOTHING compared to what the White Wit..." he stopped when he saw that I was about to start crying from what he was describing. "Lu, just stop trying to kill our older sister, please." he said. I looked back over at Susan, who looked like Susan again, which made me calm down. I nodded my head and shook Peter off, because he still had a tight grip on me.

"I don't know what made me snap like that. Sorry Su." I said. She said or did nothing. "Su." I said shaking my hand in front of her face. "Su. It's time to wake up." I said.

"Susan." Edmund said worried. He walked over to her. He yelped as she gripped his arm in the same spot.

"Your are NOT going into battle!" she said starring at him. Then she looked confused when tears started spilling down his cheeks. He was fighting to get out of her grip.

"LET GO OF HIS ARM Su!" I screamed. She let go and he started rubbing his arm again.

"What do you mean I'm not going to battle. Of course I'm going to battle.?!" he retorted, a little snappishly.

"YOUR NOT! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! YOUR NOT GOING INTO BATTLE! UNDERSTAND!" she yelled.

"But Su!" he said.

"PLEASE! Don't go into battle. PLEASE!" she begged, he voice full of desperation.

"Why?" he asked.

"PLEASE! I don't want anything to happen to you." she said.

"Ok." he said "But Su, you know I'd be fine."

She shook her head. "I am not taking that risk." she replied, and that was the end of that conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Watching Aslan walk up to the stone table was the hardest thing I had ever done! Other than the 'hag battle' when I was three. Then Jadis stabbed him. Then I decided that was the hardest thing I ever had to do. But then watching Edmund die, after Aslan had come back to life, this was to much! We had gone back to the place we were before he started going to school, being best friends. And after 2 days, it was gone, not even 2 days acctually. Susan looked like she wanted to cry but couldn't. And Peter, he was about to burst into tears, I could tell. And as for me... I felt like I could run somewhere, and hide, and cry, for days, weeks, maybe even years. My best friend, gone... AGAIN! But then Edmund coughed. My cordial had worked! We could go back to being best friends, never to be seperated again. He smiled up at me, as if to thank me. I smiled back. Then Peter lost it and snatched Edmund up off the ground into his arms. And when we were crowned, Edmund was crowned the Just. In my opinion it fit him perfectly. He was Just now, he was also my brother again... my REAL brother.

We had played in the ocean with Peter and Susan in the ocean yesterday when we arrived at Cair, and even after they had given up we played on. And he had stopped Peter slicing a wolves head off, and it turned out he was a wolf that fought on our side. If it hadn't been for Edmund a wolf would have been killed for nothing. He had a knowingness now, of who worked for the witch and who didn't. He said it was something in their eyes. Though I couldn't see it. All I knew was I was happy, and content, and glad to have Edmund back, in more ways than one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Like it, love it, hate it, whatever it is, review please, well maybe not the hate part.**


	7. Chapter 7 Edmund

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Drum roll please, and here's Edmund! This one was readone, I left out one major part of the story! Well not major, but somethin needed.**

Past To Future

Chapter 7. Edmund

The first thing I saw when I awoke was a big golden muzzle in my face. I couldn't move, I was so shocked.

"Ah, your awake." the muzzle said, but once I looked past it was a lion! This must be Aslan. I nodded my head. "Come with me." he said. I followed him out of the tent and took in the nice crisp air. I followed him up to a hill that looked out to a beautiful castle. He talked to me about what I did, and how I should forget about it, that what's done is done. But how could I forget? I betrayed my family, for a box of candy. And I didn't even know if they were alive. Wait, why wasn't I asking him this?

"You have something on your mind?" he asked. I was shocked again, how did he know?

"Well, many things, but one in particular." I replied. He nodded his head. "Are my siblings alive, are they ok?" I asked.

"They are fine. They are asleep in their tents." he replied, but before I could say anything else I heard an excited voice yell "Edmund!"

My head shot down to where I heard it and I saw Peter holding Lucy back and Susan looked unsure, and Lucy looked like she wanted Peter to let her go, so she could get to me. Aslan nodded his head, and I started my way down to my siblings, so scared they would reject me. Why else would Peter hold Lucy back? When I got down to them I noticed Aslan had followed.

"What's done is done, there is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past." he said before walking off. I looked up at Peter and he didn't seem to like me to much right now. I know I absolutely hated myself, I could only imagine how he felt.

"Hello." I mumbled. Then Lucy smiled and ran forward to grab me. It hurt alot with the such small force she ran into me with, but I wasn't about to let her go. Then Susan put a hand on my shoulder waiting for her hug, and I almost felt like telling her, hold on a minute, but I didn't. I slowly let Lucy go and then gripped onto Susan. I hadn't been hugged by Lucy like that in so long, because she knew I hated it, and the same went for Susan. But it felt good to be in their embraces once again.

"Are you alright?" Susan asked.

"I'm a little tired" I said, telling a lie. I felt like I could sleep for years, and eat for decades! But I had gotten so good at lying, and hiding my pain, I didn't want them to know.

"Get some sleep" Peter said a little harshly. I deserved it. I walked past him as fast as my body would allow, and without showing I was rushing when I heard "And Edmund." I was wondering when he would yell, or even hit. I turned around and knew my fear was showing. I didn't want it to though. He stopped for a second, as if taking in my reaction. "Try not to wander off." he said smiling.

I let out a breath, relieved he didn't do anything harsh. I smiled back and turned around to keep walking, not saying a word. I walked into the tent I would be sharing with Peter, that should be interesting, and I fell onto the hammock. I started swinging slightly and was nearly asleep, when the tent flaps flew open. I looked up and saw Peter walk in with something in his hands. I laid my head back down not paying attention, and forgot his presence when I felt a hand on my back. I screamed and shot up, ready to fight, and fell out of the hammock, hitting every single bruise on my body all the way. I screamed again from the pain. I shut my eyes tight, feeling the tears behind them. I decided I would much rather be taken again and killed than fight and hurt myself furthermore.

"Ed, Ed it's me." someone said. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Peter. I stayed on the ground worried of what he would do next. He started to lift his hand and I closed my eyes tight, bracing myself for whatever he would do. "Ed, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Whatever your gonna do, please get it over with." I said quickly, opening my eyes. He looked at me funny, then looked at his hand.

"You think, I'm going to hit you, don't you?" he asked pain filling his eyes.

I nodded my head.

"Oh no, Ed, don't ever think that. You've been through enough pain as it is." he said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"It's pretty evident, mentally and physically. You screamed when I barely touched your shoulder, and then you screamed when you hit the ground. Most people just yelp when they hit the ground from that level, and most people don't scream when someone simply touches them on the shoulder." he replied.

"Oh, that." I mumbled.

"Ed, what did that witch do to you?" he asked.

"You... you don't want to know." I stuttered.

"Your probably right, but still." he said. At any other time I would have flared up at him, and yelled, but I no longer felt any hate toward him. Maybe it was because before now, I didn't truely know what hate was.

"No Peter. Please don't make me have to say it." I said.

"Ok, I see you don't want to tell me, but there's clothes over there, COMFORTABLE clothes. I'll leave so you can change." he said. I nodded my head, standing up. As soon as he left I changed quickly, careful not to hurt myself anymore, like that was possible. But before I had my shirt on all the way, to cover up one of my major bruises, Lucy walked in. She took one look and ran out. I slipped it on the rest of the way and ran after her. I wasn't sure if she had ran because of the bruise, or because she had seen me bare-chested. Although she had seen me without a shirt before, of course we had been younger, and she had walked in on me, but still, even then she didn't run out looking like she was about to burst into tears.

"What did you do to her? I thought you had changed." Susan snapped when I walked up to their tent, because that's where I had seen her run.

"I didn't say or do anything to her!" I snapped back.

"Oh then what happened." she asked.

I really didn't want to tell her about the bruise. "She walked in, and I hadn't had my shirt on all the way yet." I replied.

"So she's seen you without a shirt before." she replied "Now what happened!" she demanded.

"Well..." I stuttered.

"Edmund Pevensie tell me what you did right now to make her cry like that." she said fiercly.

"Cry." I said complete shocked "Oh, she saw it." I said.

"Saw _what_?" she asked eyes going wide and backing up.

"My bruise." I replied.

"What?" she asked her eyes softening.

"ONE of the bruises, she saw it." I replied.

"One?" she asked "there's more than one?" I nodded my head. And while she was just standing there I walked past her into the tent, to see Lucy crying into a pillow.

"Oh Lu." I said gathering her attention "You saw it didn't you?" I asked sitting on her bed. She nodded her head sadly. "Come on Lu, we both know I deserved it." I said.

"What?" she said shocked "No one deserves what you went through Ed. Not even Jadis herself, ok, maybe SHE deserves it, but no one else." she said.

"Lucy, I betrayed you, and Susan, AND Peter, _AND_ Narnia, **_AND_** Aslan. Basically everybody and everything good. I deserved what she did to me" I replied.

"NO... YOU... DIDN'T!" she yelled. I sat back waiting for her to cool down.

"When did you turn into Peter?" I asked.

"Huh?" she said confused.

"Nevermind." I said. We were both silent for a while.

"What did she do to you to give you that bruise." she asked.

"You really don't want to know." I said.

"PLEASE tell me Ed." she begged pulling out her pout. I NEVER fell for it, so why was I weakening.nWow, I really had changed! Why did I invent the pout? No, why did I TEACH her the pout, and now she's using it against me.

I took a deep breath. "She slammed me against the wall, and then punched me, in the stomach a few times." I said waiting for her tears again. She never cried, but she did fall into me, shoulders trembling. I was beginning to wonder how Peter and Susan ever pulled comforting her off, but she fell asleep in my lap for some reason or another, so whatever I did I must have done it right. I tried to get up but she just moved into my lap more. I sighed, half-way content, half-way uncomfortable. Then as if on cue Peter walked in.

I mouthed "Help" so I wouldn't wake Lucy. He smiled and walked over, he picked her up, I got up, and he layed her back down, and pulled the covers over her, then led me out of the tent.

"Susan told me about the bruise." he said.

"Oh. Remind me to thank her later." I said.

"Well, I'm glad she did." he replied.

"Hmm, speak for yourself." I said.

"So how'd you get the bruise." he asked.

"NO Peter! I am NOT telling you!" I said.

"Please Ed." he said.

I shook my head. "No. And if I have my way, you'll never find out about ANYTHING that happened there." I said walking away from him, leaving him slightly hurt, and dumbstruck. I didn't mean to leave that way, but I didn't want any further interogation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's right. He's gone." Peter said walking out of the tent, and leaning on the table, starring at the map. I looked up at Orieus and he gave a slight nod of his head.

"Then you'll have to lead us." I said. He looked up at me in disbelief. "Peter, there's an army out there, and it's ready to follow you."

"I can't" he said simply.

"Aslan believed you could." he looked down as though he could cry "And so do I" I finished. He slowly looked up at me, and gave a faint smile. I tried to give one back, but I'm not exactly sure how well it worked.

"The Witch's Army is nearing, sire, what are your orders?" Orieus asked. Peter looked back down at the map, scanning the battefield.

"Well, I know one thing is for sure." Peter said after starring at the map for a few seconds.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You, are not going."he said.

"Yes I am. Susan said, in case of emergancy I could go. She's not here to lead the archers, I'll go with them, and once they can't fight anymore, I'll come down." I said.

"But Ed, I know how Susan lost her head when she said you couldn't go to battle." he replied.

"Peter, I can fight, I'm strong enough. You and Orieus have been training me. I can fight." I said. He shook his head. "Also I have an idea of something we can use instead of archers at the very beginning of the battle." I said.

"You do?" Peter asked. I looked up at Orieus, who looked slightly proud.

"Yes." I replied.

"Well, what is it?" Peter asked.

"I'll tell you if I can go into battle." I replied.

"Ed, please don't make me send you into battle!" he pleaded.

"Peter, you know I have to. It's what Aslan meant for me." I replied.

"Alright, you can go. Now what's the idea?" he asked.

"The griffens" I said simply.

"The... griffens?" he asked confused.

"Yes. The griffens. Send them in with boulders, and they can drop them on the witch's army. That would certainly take down most of her front runners." I replied.

"He makes a good point your majesty." Orieus said "Such a great idea for one so young." I could feel I was blushing. I was being complimented by a General! I didn't know that was even possible! But apparently it was. So we geared up for battle, and soon we were off. And watching Peter go into battle, I knew, even from my time with the witch, was the hardest thing I I had ever done.

And then he was crowned High King Peter The Magnificent. It seemed to fit him perfect. He was my magnificent older brother. He rode into battle, the frontlines, at the age of 15, not even knowing how, he fought the witch, and he forgave me. He's strong, handsome, and everything that magnificent could possibly stand for! I am proud to call him my brother, and my King.


	8. Chapter 8 Susan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: I know this chapters been a long time coming, but it was extremely hard to write! It seemed to take forever. But it's done now! WHEW! Enjoy!**

Past To Future

Chapter 8. Susan

"PETER!" Lucy yelled, catching both of our attention to look at the water which had water sprinkling out of it.

Peter looked down said simply "Hold on to me!".

Lucy and I gripped on to him as he raised his sword above his head, and drove it into the ice. Why did this seem so familiar. Why was I fearing for Lucy's life? Then the waterfall came crashing down, send our little block of ice flowing down the river, although we went under for a moment. And when we got to land and Peter stood up I saw Lucy's coat empty.

"What have you done?" I yelled. "LUCY!" I screamed "LUCY!" No reply.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy asked from behind me. I turned around and saw her soaking wet. She walked up to us and Peter put her coat around her.

"Don't worry dear, your brothers got you well looked after." Mr. Beaver said.

"And I don't think you'll be needing those coats aymore." Mrs. Beaver said.

I turned around and saw, GREEN! The snow was melting! And soon we had to take our coats off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mum used to wear dresses like this before the war." I said.

Lucy walked up beside me. "Then we should bring her one back! A whole trunk full!" Lucy said excitedly.

"If we ever get back." I said looking down at the water, wondering if we ever would get home. Then I noticed I had made Lucy frown and look dissapointed. "I'm sorry. We used to have fun together, didn't we?" I asked.

"Yes... before you got BORING!" Lucy giggled.

"Oh really?" I asked hatching a plan.

She giggled again. I reached down to the water and splashed her. She squeeled as the water hit her, because it was still slightly cold. Then she splashed me and I squeeled making her give an evil laugh. I splashed once back, then she did, and I surrendered, walking up onto the grass, and grabbing a towel off the tree. A wolf jumped out and I screamed, and then I heard Lucy scream. I wanted to look back to make sure she was ok, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the wolf.

"Please don't run, we're tired, and we'd prefer to kill you quickly." he said. That brought something alive in me, they wanted to kill my little sister! It was bad enough that this wolves... leader, had my brother, and was most likely torturing him, but now Lucy! Not my baby sister! They could NEVER have my baby sister! NEVER! I then remembered my horn. I threw the towel at the wolf and ran over to my horn.

"LUCY GET UP THE TREE! NOW!" I ordered. I blew the horn as loud as I possibly could and put it back.

"SUSAN!" Lucy screamed. I looked up at her, and she was in the tree but the wolves had me surrounded. She jumped down and came close to one of the wolves, giving me the distraction I needed to get around them. I pulled her with me, pushed her up the tree, and got up it myself just before the wolf could snap my leg off. But he was still snapping at my foot. It felt as though something had been changed, but I wasn't sure what, so I shook it off. The wolf was just nearly at my foot. I heard a growl, that didn't sound like a wolf. I looked up and Peter was running toward us yelling "GET BACK!".

I was confused, did he growl before he started yelling? Although I could tell he was furious! I heard Lucy say his name out of relief, probably happy that the wolves weren't snapping at my feet anymore.

"Come on, we've been through this before, we both know you haven't got it in you." the wolf mocked.

I wanted to scream "Don't listen to him Peter, you know you can do it! I belive in you!" but I couldn't! I didn't know why but I was in a state of shock. But I was able to yell "Peter watch out." as the other wolf looked like he was about to attack. Peter pointed his sword at him. Then back to the other, which growled at him. He didn't stand a chance, considering he had barely ever held a sword before. Aslan and the others came running up, and Aslan stepped on one, leaving Peter to the other.

"Stop! Slay your weapons. This is Peter's battle." he said simply. Peter looked back at the wolf.

"You think your a king, but your going to die... LIKE A DOG!" the wolf yelled, lunging at him, a look of horror coming to Peter's face just before it happened.

"PETER!" Lucy screamed, I didn't scream his name, but I did scream. We both jumped down and ran to him. I pushed the wolf off and he sat up. He looked at us, as if he was wondering whether we were ok when HE was the one that just had a near-death experience. Lucy and I tackled him clinging as tightly to him as we could. We heard a whimper, and looked over, Peter and I still holding Peter's hands. Aslan had let the other wolf go, who was running for his life.

"After him! He will lead you to Edmund." Aslan said, and with that the entire army took off after it. Something in my heart rose after hearing that. I just hoped Edmund has lasted that long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We walked out of our tent and Peter was standing there looking up the hill. I followed his gaze and saw the one thing that could ever lift my spirits, my little brother.

"Edmund!" Lucy said excitedly trying to run forward, but Peter caught her and gave her 'the look' mum usually uses on us. How did he pick up on that 'look'? I didn't even know it! Edmund had looked down at us, he looked relieved and worried at the same time, then looked back at Aslan. As if with unspoken concent, Edmund took a glance back down at us and started walking down, Aslan following him. And was it just me or was he limping? He looked so bruised, he didn't even look like my baby brother anymore. I wanted to cry, kill that witch, and help Edmund, all at the same time. And if I got my chance I would certainly do what I could to get rid of the evil witch that did this to him.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is passed." Aslan said glancing at each of us and walking away. No worry's there.

Edmund looked at each of us a mumbled "Hello". And then Lucy ran forward a wrapped her arms around his waist. I figured he would push her away, but he didn't. And he actually looked like he enjoyed it! He had the look he had before he started that school. I couldn't help but wonder what this new boy had done with Edmund. I almost asked, are you sure they didn't get the wrong Son of Adam? But I didn't. I walked up to him next. It was my turn. Finally he let Lucy go, and latched onto me. Oh! I can't say how good it felt to have him in my arms again! To know he was safe, to know he wouldn't be hurt anymore, and to know that he would always be there from now on. I let him go, eventually, and asked him if he was all right.

"I'm a little tired." he replied. "Get some sleep." Peter said. I wanted to kill him! If I could have I would have! How could he talk to Edmund like this? Hadn't he been through enough. Edmund glanced at me, pain and dissapointment in his eyes, and walked towards the tent. "And Edmund..." Peter said stopping him. I swear if he lays a hand on Edmund I'm AM gonna kill him! "Try not to wander off" Peter finished. Peter got really lucky right there! I could tell Lucy was holding back just as me. We both wanted to run over to Edmund and never let him go, but he needed time to lick his wounds. Peter may have given that little joke but, what's a joke when you've been gone for what seems forever, and it probably seemed like longer to him. When Edmund was out of ear shot I became suddenly angry.

"Peter Pevensie, how could you?" I scolded.

"What?" he asked.

"Our little brother just got back from being with an evil witch, and all your doing to welcome him back is, make him think your going to lash out, and then make a joke! That's not funny Peter!" I said.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Hug him, kiss him on the forhead, tell him you love him, any of the above would have been better what you just pulled." I replied.

"I didn't want to hurt him." Peter replied.

"It's a little late for that Peter, you already did." I replied.

"Not like that, he just looked so fragile, I felt as if, if I touched he would explode into a million peices, or... or..." he said stuttering.

"Or maybe you were afraid he'd dissapear?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Peter, I had that same fear, but I had to take the risk. And I did. And he turned out fine." I said.

"Your majesty's, here are some new clothes for your brother." one of the dryads said coming up handing me some folded up clothes.

"Thank you. I'm sure he'll really appreciate them." I said.

"Yeah, considering Narnian clothes are SOOO much more comfortable than English clothing." Lucy said giggling.

"Shhh." Peter said a smile growing on his face knowing was true. I chuckled, then started walking toward the tent. "Wait, I'll do it." Peter said.

"You will?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I want to make up to him. Apologize. He deserves it right now, well if he's not asleep anyway." he replied.

"Which he possibly is." I said handing him the clothes "Come on Lu, let's go see how breakfast is coming along and see if there's anything we can do to help." I said leading Lucy away, who didn't argue. She knew as well as I, the boys definitely needed to talk, with apologies on both sides.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The witch had just ordered to be seen with Aslan, now the wait began. And the something came to mind, I heard Peter and Lucy talking about the time in the coma's. That reminded me of the time where I had the dreams. So far they had come true, though Lucy didn't drown. And where Peter almost got eaten by the wolf, that didn't happen, I was able to change that, well Lucy getting up the tree quicker anyway, and the last one was yet to come. Edmund laying on the battlefield, breathing hard, bleeding, dying. He had been in armor which meant it happened in battle. So I lost my nerve and gripped onto his arm. I knew he was fighting but I couldn't do anything else, I couldn't make out what was happening. I thought he was screaming. And then something attacked me. I think it was Lucy, it was to small for Peter. I just sat there on the ground, thinking back to the dream, playing it over and over and over again in my head. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, and recognizing it as Edmund I gripped onto his arm again, and feeling myself crying.

"I'm sorry, but you are NOT going into battle!" I said.

"WHAT?!" he asked.

"YOUR NOT! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! YOUR NOT GOING INTO BATTLE! UNDERTAND!" I yelled.

"But Su!" he said.

"PLEASE! Don't go into battle. PLEASE!" I begged.

"Ok." he said, not fully knowing why. And I was content, for the moment anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Edmund?" I asked. Walking onto the battlefield, not seeing Edmund was not a pleasent experience for me. I had my bow out, ready for anything. Peter looked around, like he didn't know. And then I spotted him not to far off. I let out an exasperated breath and took off running. There was a mean looking dwarf coming towards Edmund with an axe. I fit an arrow, pulled it back and let it go, hitting the dwarf in the heart. I ran the rest of the way to Edmund and pulled of his helment, and then pulled his head into my lap. This was the part of the dream I had never got to, but this was no dream, this was real. Lucy pulled out her cordial, and poured a drop into Edmund's mouth. And then... he stopped breathing. I could feel the tears but they just wouldn't come. If I could take back anything I had ever done to hurt him, I would. I could be just as bad as Peter sometimes. But then he coughed. This got my attention. He coughed again, then again, and opened his eyes, then let out a little bit bigger cough. I gave a laugh. He looked up at me, then Lucy, just before Peter scooped him up. Whe Peter pulled back he laughed.

"When are you going to learn to do as your told." he asked. I didn't see Edmund's response, but I'm sure he was probably thinking "never". And then Lucy attacked him, then Peter joined in, and I certainly wasn't going to be left out, so I joined in. And when we let go Aslan wasn't to far away. He was looking at Lucy. She picked up her cordial, got up and started running, giving each Narnian that had been injured a drop of her cordial. No wonder when we were crowned she was crowned The Valient. There was no doubt about that. She truely was valient.


	9. Chapter 9 Peter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia yaddy- yaddy-yadda.**

**Note: It's finally done! This one was extremely hard to write! Maybe because it's the longest. I don't know, all I know is it's the last chapter, and it was the hardest one to write. I hope you like it!**

Past To Future

Chapter 9. Peter

"You will be a magnificent ruler, Peter, I believe in you." Aslan said. I looked back out at the castle. We stood in silence. And then for some reason I shivered. I didn't know why, I wasn't cold. So I ignored the feeling. But a few seconds later, I heard the sound of a horn. Aslan growled as we both turned toward the sound.

"Susan." I said looking at Aslan then taking off running. It was a long way to the creek, which was where the sound seemed to be leading me. I passed centaurs, and fauns, and other creatures, who looked very worried, but I didn't once stop running. I heard Aslan calling a few troops from behind, and what I found interesting was I was outrunning all these centaurs and Aslan Himself. Soon I got to the creek and I saw a wolf snapping at Susan's heels.

This made my temper flare and I growled and then yelled "GET BACK" pulling out my sword crossing the river as fast as I could. A good thing and a bad thing came from this action. The wolves started ignoring Susan and Lucy, the only problem was, now I had two wolves trying to kill me. How could I protect them if I was dead? Well, maybe if Edmund made it out alive he would take up the job. And if he didn't, well, then there'd be two Queens of Narnia.

"We've been through this before, we both know you haven't got it in you." one of the wolves mocked.

"Peter..." Susan shouted, I glanced up "Watch out!" she said. And the look on her face was horrible. She was scared... for me! I looked back at the wolves. One of them snarled at me. Aslan came running up and put a paw on one wolf.

"Stop, slay your weapons, this is Peter's battle." Aslan said. I put my attention back to the wolf.

"You think your a king, but your going to die... LIKE A DOG!" the wolf said jumping at me, but I put my sword in the way, and groaned as his weight hit me and I fell, him on top of me. I was shocked and couldn't move, but soon I felt the weight being pushed off of me. I sat up and was looking at Susan and Lucy. I glanced quickly at each of them making sure they were ok, and then I pulled them to me, about the time they attacked me. I rubbed their backs, happy to have them here. I heard a whimper and let them go, but held on to their hands.

"After him, he will lead you to Edmund." Aslan said. Many of the Narnians ran after the wolf.

"Peter, clean your sword." he said after they were out of sight. I took it out of the wolf, fought back the urge to run to the nearest bush and loose my lunch, and wiped it clean on the grass.

"Kneel" he said simply. I knelt before him and he put his paw on my shoulder. "Rise, Sir Peter WolfsBane, Knight of Narnia." he said pride on his face. I looked over at Susan and Lucy who were beaming. I looked at Aslan, and then understood why he had done this. I had to be a Knight before King. He nodded his head, and knew right then and there, my life would never be the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stretched, and yawned and then I was hitting the floor. That's when I remember I had been sleeping in a hammock. I looked over at the other one Edmund would be sleeping in, in hope he was there, but he wasn't. My heart dropped. I put on my boots and walked out of the tent. Orieus was passing by, and he looked over at me. He then looked up at the hill Aslan had talked to me yesterday, and I followed his gaze to see Edmund talking to Aslan. I couldn't believe it, he was safe! And he looked so weak. But I would make sure that witch got what was coming to her! Susan and Lucy came out of their tents and smiled at me. Then they looked up on the hill, where Aslan was talking with Edmund.

"EDMUND!" Lucy said excitedly trying to run forward, but I caught her and gave her a scolding look. Edmund looked down at us. I figured when I saw him, I'd be mad, and think of him as a traitor, but I could think nothing of the sort, now that is was down to it. He looked back at Aslan, who nodded his head, and Edmund started walking down. And was it just me or was he limping on his right foot? He looked even more fragile when he was walking. When he got to us I noticed Aslan had followed him down.

"What's done is done, there is no need to speak to Edmund about what is passed." Aslan said before walking away. I wanted to just scoop him up and never let him go, but something was holding me back. He looked up at me, and looked back down.

"Hello." he mumbled. That's when Lucy ran forward. I could have swore I saw him grimace at first, when she first ran into him. Was he that badly hurt? Then Susan came in wanting her welcome.

When she let him go she asked "Are you alright?"

"I'm a little tired" he replied. A little? He looked horrible! He looked far past a little tired! And he probably was, just wasn't saying.

"Get some sleep." I said said, a little more harshly than I meant. He started walking past me, and I could tell he was hurt by my reaction. When he passed me, I knew I had to do something. "And Edmund..." I said. When he turned around he looked scared. Did he think I was going to yell, or hurt him? "Try not to wander off." I said smiling. He smiled and turned back around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ed, you do know your suppossed to point the sword at your competetor, not yourself?" I asked.

"Shut up." he said laughing "I know that, and I'm not pointing it towards myself." I laughed too. "Where are the girls?" he asked, sounding slightly worried.

"Don't worry Ed, their fine, Susan's practising archery, and Lucy's with her." I replied. He let out a breath. "Do you want to go make sure their ok?" I asked.

"Yes, I want to see it for myself." he replied.

"Alright, follow me." I said turning my horse around and giving him a kick. But before I could do anything else, I heard whispering and Edmund went flying past me.

"Race you!" he shouted.

"I love a challenge!" I yelled back kicking my horse, unicorn, to go and wasn't far behind him. Soon both of us had forgotten about the girls and were racing up the hill. When I caught up to him he made a slash at me, and we started sword fighting.

"PETER! EDMUND!" Mr. Beaver yelled. Edmund's horse reared up.

"WHOW HORSIE!" he exclaimed.

"My name is Phillipe." the horse retorted.

"Oh, sorry." Edmund apologized.

"The White Witch has demanded a meating with Aslan, she's on her way here." Mr. Beaver said. I looked over at Edmund and he looked terrified. If I got the chance I was gonna kill that witch right then and there!

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX

I looked around and saw the battle was not in our favor. Edmund was being attacked left and right, and barely had time to regain himself before taking on a new creature.

"EDMUND! THERE'S TO MANY! GET OUT OF HERE! GET THE GIRLS AND GET THEM HOME!" I yelled. I could just see the look on his face, and him thinking "What about you?". Truth was, I wasn't concerned about me, I was concerned about him. I saw Mr. Beaver pull him away, because I could see he was reluctant. But now I could fight and not have to worry about him. But then I heard a crash not to far away. I looked around and saw Edmund crashing his sword down on the White Witch's wand. Then they starred each other down and she disarmed him and then drove her wand into his stomach.

I screamed his name but it was of no use, he was going down, thanks to the White Witch. I felt anger, worry, sadness, and so much more all at one time. I came at the witch and she was a much harder fighter than I thought. And a little later I heard a roar. I looked up and saw Aslan! And then I saw Susan and Lucy. But then the witch attacked me again and the fight was back on. A few moments later, and the tripped me and drove one of her swords into my arm, pinning me to the ground. I screamed in pain and put my shield up as she tried to make a hit. That disarmed me of my shield. I awaited the finaly strike but it never came. And I saw Aslan flying over me, knocking the witch back. I pulled the sword out of my arm and stood up. Aslan was turning around and it seemed as if people were rushing by, in slow motion. But yet it wasn't slow motion, for they seemed to be racing by.

"This is finished." Aslan stated simply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He couldn't be dead. Edmund just COULDN'T be dead! Lucy had given him the cordial, so why wasn't it working? Why him? Why my little brother? But then he coughed. I sliver of hope creeped up inside of me. Was it going to work? And then he coughed again, and took a breath, and opened his eyes. It had worked. I couldn't take it anymore and pulled him into my arms. I didn't care if he hated it, but surprisingly enough, he didn't fight, but instead, hugged me back. I couldn't have been happier. I finally let him go.

"When are you going to learn to do as your told?" I asked him. He just smiled. But I knew he was thinking "Oh come on Peter, you know me better than that. I'll NEVER learn to do as I'm told." Then Lucy tackled him and I joined in and then Susan did too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing Edmund and I did when we got back to camp was get out of that armor! It was hot, it was sweety, and I was fairly sure something had died in there! I would have believed it, had there been something there. When I was finally free I felt pain in my arm. I looked at my shoulder and remember where the witch had stabbed me. There were 6 peices of the chain mail in my arm.

"Ow." I moaned. That had been a mistake considering Edmund wasn't but a few feet away. His head whipped around, and he gasped when he saw my arm.

"How'd that happen?" he asked walking over.

"Jadis, need I say more?" I asked.

"No." he replied. "Hold on." he said running out of the tent. I heard a scream and I looked through the tent flaps and saw Edmund backing out of the girls tent gripping his stomach. Susan came out.

"Oh, Ed, I'm so sorry! Next time don't sneak up on me." she said.

"It's ok, just get Lucy." he huffed.

"Why?" she asked.

"That's for her and I to know, and you to not know." he replied. Her eyes narrowed but she didn't argue. Lucy came running out of the tent.

"What did I do?" she asked.

"Just go and leave me behind!" Susan yelled.

"Someone's grumpy today." Edmund said.

"No kidding, what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"We have a situation." he replied pulling her along. When she walked in the tent and saw my arm, she gasped.

"Can you fix it?" Edmund asked.

She nodded her head. "Go get me some water, and if possible soap." she replied. He ran out of the tent. She pushed me down on the bed and inspected my arm closely.

"Those are pretty deep. This is gonna hurt." she said.

"I know." I said. Soon Edmund came running back in.

"Alright Ed, sit on that side, and Peter, when you feel pain squeeze his hand, don't bottle it up." she instructed.

"Ok." I replied. She took a deep breath and started working on the first. It hurt as soon as she touched it! I squeezed Edmund 's hand tight.

"Is there anyway you could make this less painful?" he asked grimacing.

"No, even if I used my cordial, I would still have to pull them out." she replied. Then she got the first one out. Then the second, then the third, and I nearly screamed on the fourth. Then the fifth, and the finally the sixth. I let out a deep breath when she was finally done.

"Wait, I still have to wash it." she said.

"Great." I said. I heard Edmund chuckle. But washing it didn't hurt, thankfully. Or maybe it did, just didn't seem like it, compared to actually pulling out the mail peices. Lucy stood up.

"Now, put on something different. The fauns and dryads are having a party, and they want us to come." she said.

"A party?" I asked.

"Yes, I know, I truely don't want to go to it either, but I think we can muddle through." she replied "And that goes for you too Ed." she said looking at Edmund. He moaned when he heard that.

"Come on, if I have to go you have to go." I said. Lucy walked out of the room, probably to change, considering she was wearing the same dress the dryads had given her the first day we got here. So Ed and I changed, again, and walked outside the tent. We could already hear the festivities. About that time Susan and Lucy stepped out of their tents, and they were wearing beautiful dresses. Both Ed and I stopped and looked at them for a moment, as if not recognizing them. They looked at us the same way.

"So..." I said finally breaking the silence "Who's going to escort who?" I asked. Edmund looked up at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure." I replied.

"Nice, Peter." he said.

"I know." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you two are done." Susan said "Let's go." We started walking toward where we heard the noise coming from. Mr. Tumnus immediately pulled Lucy into the dance. Somehow or another she was keeping up. Then they pulled Edmund in. I could tell he was having a great time. Then they pulled me and Susan in at the same time. And somehow all four of us knew the steps and were dancing as if we had been dancing these dances all our lives. Then it came to pairs, so I paired up with Susan and Edmund with Lucy. Then it came to switching partners, during the dance steps, and by accident Edmund and I wound up together, and Susan with Lucy. I laughed at the discover of dancing with Edmund instead of Lucy.

"Switch?" I asked.

"Quickly" he replied. And during one of the steps we interchanged who was suppossed to be our dance partners, me with Lucy, and Edmund with Susan.

"Well that was certainly different." Lucy laughed when she found she was dancing with me "How did that happen?"

"I'm not sure, I'm guessing Edmund got mixed up, I was just the one accepting the other dancer, he was suppossed to do the change." I replied.

"I heard that!" Edmund said. Then I somehow wound up with a dryad. It was a fast-paced dance and could be hard to keep up with. I looked over at Edmund who had also wound up dancing with a dryad and I could see he was blushing something terrible! Lucy was dancing with one of the male dryads, who were very uncommon for some reason, and she was blushing slightly. And Susan, she was also dancing with a male dryad, and she was blushing just a tad more than Lucy, but not near as much as Edmund. I wondered if I was blushing too. It was a little akward, being this close to a girl, other than Susan and Lucy. But I tried to ignore it and when I was back dancing with Susan we were both alot more comfortable dancing with other people. Though I couldn't saythe same for Lucy and Edmund, they were still blushing, and looked relieved to be dancing with one another again.

"So, who should we switch with next?" Susan asked. I started scanning the dancers.

"The ones to our left." I replied. She looked over.

"Oh nice choice." she said.

"Do we have a crush on our hands?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"No! He is cute though." she said. I was still looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "What? I'm a teenage girl. It's acceptable." she said. I shook my head. We switched with the pair and apparently Susan really did like this guy, because she danced with him much longer than usual. I wound up with Lucy, and she looked very relieved. And soon both Edmund and Lucy had sat out, huffing and puffing, from dancing so hard. I could see Lucy was getting tired and Edmund was nearly there. Then Susan and I hopped out once we wound up as a pair, and before we had to switch again. We walked over to Edmund and Lucy, and Lucy looked like she was ready to pass out. She had her head on Edmund's shoulder, probably using it as a pillow and Edmund looked like he didn't even know.

"You guys getting tired?" I asked when Susan and I walked up. They both shook their heads.

"Sure." Susan said sitting on the log they were sharing and pulling Lucy into her lap. I did nearly the same with Edmund. Lucy fell asleep very quickly. And soon Edmund was out too. I couldn't blame him, he hadn't gotten much sleep the past few days. And he was still so small from being with that evil witch. I nodded to Susan who picked up Lucy and started walking towards the tent. I followed her example and picked Edmund up. He was so lite, he barely weighed anything! I followed Susan to the tent and watched her put Lucy to bed. Then she came back over. She kissed Edmund on the forehead, and he twitched in his sleep, I wonder if it startled him. Susan frowned as he did so.

"Sleep well." she said before kissing me on the cheek and going back in her tent. I took Edmund back to ours and put him in his bed, then climbed in mine. And I figured I would go to sleep quickly, but I didn't. I just starred into space. I sighed deeply after what seemed hours.

"Your not asleep?" I heard Edmund ask. I looked over.

"No." I said.

"Are you ok Pete?" he asked. I shrugged. "Come on, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm afraid to loose you again." I replied.

"Again?" he asked "That was my fault, that had nothing to do with..."

"I'm not talking about with the witch Ed." I interupted him "I'm talking about on the battlefield."

"Oh, that." he said rubbing his stomach.

"I nearly lost you today. Susan almost lost you today. Lucy almost lost you today. NARNIA almost lost you today!" I said. He looked down.

"I did what I had to." he said.

"You put yourself in jeopardy?" I asked.

"No, well yes, but she was coming at _you _Peter, she was coming at you! I nearly lost you today!" he said. I paused to think about this. Was he right? Had the witch been coming for me and he stopped it? Would she have turned me to stone?

"Come here Ed." I said motioning for him to come and lay down with me. He did as he was told. "Hey, see your already learning." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Learning to do as your told." I replied.

"Oh, hahaha very funny." he chuckled. I pulled the blanket around both of us and held him close.

"Ed, the girls need us to much. So we've got to figure out how to balance each other out. It won't help them any if we both get killed." I said.

"True." he said.

"So, leave the saving to me." I said.

"What? And let you get killed. I don't think so!" he said.

"And there's one other thing we have to figure out." I said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"How to not fight so much, we become kings tomorrow, we can't fight over everything." I said.

"No problem." he said huddling close to me. We were quiet for a while and I heard his breathing even out. It was good to know he was safe, alive, and still breathing.

But the next day when we were crowned, my mind buzzed around why we had been given the titles we had. I didn't get mine at all! I mean magnificent, come on! Edmund's seemed to fit, Lucy's fit just as perfectly as Edmund's, but the one I thought about the most was, the Gentle, Susan. She really was. I mean last night, she really proved it. She had done everything with Lucy as an example of what I should do with Edmund, instead of fighting with him. She truly was the Gentle, just like Edmund was Just, and Lucy was Valient. Even our places fit. Lucy already loved looking out at the Eastern Sea, and was yearning to go there. Edmund loved forest's so the Western Woods fit him. Susan's and mine couldn't be gone to, but we did love to look at them. Susan always loved the sun, and she always seemed most comfortable going south, no matter how odd that sounds, so it fit her. And I loved looking at the sky, and however weird it sounds I'm usually more comfortable going north, so it fits me well. But either way you go, no matter how different we were, which we were VERY different, we were a whole. And we would remain that way as long as we ruled! And why do I feel as though what I just said will come back to bite me someday? Oh well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So tell me what you think! I worked extremely hard on this one and it seemed to take forever. And I especially want to know what you think about the ending. To much? Review review review! And thanks for reading!**


End file.
